


You Remind me of Him

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Emma fell through another time portal to. When she won't tell Regina where she ended up on the time, she has to find out from Ruby. She then confronts Emma.





	You Remind me of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly describes non-consent of Regina. Please be warned.

Emma Swan had fallen through another time portal again. This time it had been with Ruby instead of the one-handed wonder who had disappeared a few years ago.

Regina had not seen her since she returned earlier in the day. Nor had the blonde or the brunette told anyone exactly where they had fallen on the time line.

It was now that Regina sat at Aesop’s bar, sipping at her gin and tonic, when she heard the door chime behind her.

She hears Emma’s voice behind her. “I almost killed him,” she heard the blonde murmur. 

Regina turned when she realized the blonde was talking to her.

“Miss Swan, how nice of you to join me,” she replies, motioning the woman to sit down.

Emma does so hesitantly and Regina continues to speak when the woman is settled. “Am I assumed to know what you are talking about,” she says quietly.

It seems Emma would seem to believe so as she rolls her eyes at the dark-haired mayor.

But she falls somber quickly and orders herself a beer. Not talking until she has guzzled half of it down.

“The King,” she states simply.

Regina’s throat tightens at the mere mention of him, and she swallows thickly. “This was the man you almost killed? Which King are you referring to, there have been many throughout history,” she feigns ignorance, hoping the other woman will let it slide. But Emma just gives her a knowing glance and chugs the rest of her beer.

The blonde taps her fingers along the bar, a nervous habit of hers their son had taken to expelling nervous energy as well. She orders another beer, but doesn’t touch it. “My grandfather,” she spits the words as if they were bile. 

To say it shocked Regina would be an understatement. If the blonde had arrived in any time period with King Leopold, it wouldn’t make sense that she was angry enough to kill him. Everyone in his time had revered him as a kind and just king. Except of course, Regina herself.

She looks at Emma outright, waiting until the woman meets her gaze. “Where did you land in that portal, Miss Swan?” She questions, voice hoarse.

Emma looks away and stands, her second beer untouched. “I’m sorry, Regina,” she says quietly, before leaving the woman at the bar.

She walked out, head swinging low, and Regina was left with her question unanswered.

.

.

.

She pulled open the door to Granny’s roughly, the bell chiming, and swinging wildly.

Ruby caught her gaze and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Miss Lucas, a word,” her voice is sharp as she moves into the back room, expecting the waitress to follow.

And she does, eventually sliding into the back room to find Regina sitting in an armchair in the corner.

“What’s up, Madame Mayor,” Ruby says, going for a light tone.

Regina is blunt and expecting an answer, “Where did you guys end up when you fell through that portal?”

Ruby is hesitant but eventually complies to the older woman’s glare. “It was the night of your wedding to the King.”

Regina’s jaw clenches. “And what did you two see, that made Emma want to murder the kind and just King everyone saw him to be.”

“I tried to get her to stop, but she was too determined,” Ruby is quick to try and explain.

A sharp ‘Miss Lucas’ has her hastening even more.

“She saw you and the King leaving the reception, she was worried about you. You should have her explaining this to you.”

“If Miss Swan was as easy to crack for information as you, dear,” Regina says bitingly, “I would be having this very conversation with her.”

“She heard you pleading and crying, and then you screamed and she snuck in. I stayed in the hall guarding, for it seemed the King’s own guards had been sent away from the room for the very reason Emma snuck in. When she came out she was shaking with anger and wouldn’t talk about it, but I could only assume what she saw. I’m sorry, Regina.”

Regina stands abruptly. “Don’t be sorry for me, Miss Lucas. You know nothing.”

She storms out, leaving the other brunette gaping after her.

Ruby grabs her cell and shoots a text to Emma, warning her of the former Queen’s imminent presence.

.

.

.

Regina storms into the sheriff’s station, catching sight of the blonde sheriff sitting at her desk.

“Miss Swan, I have a right to know when your escapades into the past effect me,” she growls out, halting when she sees the weathered look in the blonde’s eyes.

“Ruby told me you got it out of her,” she says simply.

Regina crosses her arms and taps her foot. “She didn’t try to conceal it very well.” She pauses. “It’s not in my memory, someone being present that night. I would assume I would remember someone else being in the room.”

“I cloaked myself,” Emma replies, standing and moving to lean against the front of her desk. “I knew I couldn’t mess with the time line walking into that room, but I almost did. Regina,” she says, voice cracking. Her head tips forward, blonde curls masking her features, but Regina sees the drip of a tear as it lands on the blonde’s sleeve. “I was so angry, seeing him on top of you. I almost killed him.”

“You shouldn’t have been anywhere near that room. You had no business doing that, intruding on a private moment between husband and wife.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Regina.” The blonde stands, face full of rage, and hands balled at her sides. Regina flinches almost imperceptibly in front of her and she deflates a moment. Her anger is still there though as she walks around the former Queen.

Regina leans where Emma had a moment before, sighing as she watches the blonde fume. “He was a good King,” Regina defends weakly.

“You killed him, how good could he have been? I heard what he was saying to you, he called you Ava, ignored you asking him to stop. Tell me, how good he could have been?”

“Miss Swan, enough,” Regina says. “We don’t need to discuss this. It’s in the past.”

Emma stops dead and looks at her, eyes seemingly glazed over.

“So Robin was the perfect lover,” she drawls, voice monotone. “Never once slipped up, calling you by his first wife’s name. You must really hate yourself, going for another man who’s first wife died.”

Regina’s voice is hard as steel when she tells Emma to stop again.

But Emma moves closer to her, standing directly in front of her, eyes dark with anger. Regina has never seen her look so angry, and she was there when Emma had caught Hook sleeping with one of the waitress’s from The Rabbit hole.

She had promptly yelled at the man, pulling him into the study in their house so they could scream at each other in privacy. Regina was tasked with removing the woman from the house, for her own safety, though she believed she deserved the wrath of the blonde.

But it was here and now Regina feared the woman in front of her, silently fuming. She was vibrating in anger, eyes glowing silver as magic swirled within her irises. 

Her voice cracks as she speaks, “Please, don’t tell people where you ended up. Emma,” she says, when it doesn’t seem the blonde had heard her. “Nobody can know.”

And just like that, Emma meets her eyes and deflates, the anger and rush of magic slipping out of her. She slouches forward, reaching out to brace herself on the desk, effectively trapping Regina where she is.

The brunette is deathly still as Emma’s head rests against her shoulder.

Thins hands wrap around her arms, and Emma pushes back to look at Regina. She pushes a strand of hair out of Regina’s face and whispers, “I’m so sorry, Regina. I didn’t know things were that bad with you and him.”

“It wasn’t always,” she replies quietly. “But I was his Queen, I didn’t have much choice. You remind me of him sometimes,” she finishes hesitantly, searching Emma’s eyes for her response.

Emma rears back, surprise and hurt in her eyes as she pulls away and lets Regina go.

“No, Emma,” Regina is quick to explain, grabbing Emma’s hand. “Not that him, believe me, you are a much nicer drunk than him. It’s just little things. You’ll make a face or say something, that for just a second reminds me of him. The good him.” Regina smiles a little, but Emma is still hesitant.

“I’m sorry I kept where we landed a secret, I was just so angry with him, I didn’t want you to have to remember that.”

“I get it, you were protecting me. I don’t know why,” she murmurs, “but you don’t need to keep these things from me.”

Emma surprises Regina by pulling her in for a hug, wrapping both arms around her and squeezing tight.

Regina lets out a soft ‘oomph’ but smiles into the blonde’s shoulder. 

They sit like that for a while, before Emma finally puts away. “The only thing that stopped me from doing anything to him, was the fact that if I did, there would be no Henry. But I’m still sorry you had to go through it, and go through it alone.”

Regina smiles ruefully and squeezes Emma’s arm. “Me too.”

“I’m not him,” Emma says quietly. “I will never be him.”

“No you aren’t,” Regina admits. “Your eyes are much kinder, your touch gentler, you words softer, and your love stronger.”

Emma chuckles, but seeing the seriousness in Regina’s eyes, quiets her laugh.

“I know Hook told you otherwise but you are a good person, Emma. I missed you.”

Emma looks confused. “What are you talking about? I haven’t left.”

“You did, for a little while. You changed when Hook was around. You weren’t you, and I missed my friend and partner in raising Henry. I just, I missed you,” Regina admits.

Emma’s eyes seem to be sparkling and she leans in, placing her hand against Regina’s cheek. Regina looks up at her, eyes blinking wide as Emma chuckles again. “What did I do to deserve you?” The blonde asks.

Regina’s smile twists into a smirk. “I’m not so sure, dear.”

Emma moves closer to the desk, situating herself closer to Regina. “Can I…” she trails off, eyes flitting to Regina’s lips then back up into her eyes.

Regina nods once, quickly, before she is pulling Emma in by the back of the neck and their lips are slanting against each others.

When they finally pull away, both breathless, they smile at each other. “About time, Miss Swan.”

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Madame Mayor. I won’t take so long next time.”


End file.
